Never Mess With a Marine's Coffee!
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Abby's girls are Grocery shopping with their Mama and find the perfect gift for their Grandpa Gibbs. It's also Totally Abby which everyone who see's it comments on. Also Tony manages to get in trouble with Gibbs, Director or not. This is part of my 'Broken Road' 's set after Kelly is adopted but before Ellie and Reeves have Baby Julia.


T **he idea for this story came to me when I was at the Grocery store today and saw the exact mug mentioned in this story. This is just a one shot! Hope you all enjoy! I don't own Little Debbies or NCIS I only own Donny, Kasie, Abby's two girls, Cocoa and Jesse. This is part of my _Broken Road_ universe. Takes place after Kelly is adopted but before Ellie and Clay have their baby. Please read AND review! Thanks! **

It was a crisp fall afternoon. Abby Sciuto Krakowsky was off ,since it was Saturday, so she was getting the grocery shopping done for the week. Abby's husband Jesse was involved in a project, So Abby had both of their daughters with her. The poor little girls were getting bored after being dragged from department to department.

"Maaamaaa! Are we almost done shopping? I'm hungry and so is Ca-Ca!" Caty signed after reading her sister's lips,

 _"Yes! Even Cocoa is hungry!"_ Abby chuckled at Caty's words and then said,

"Mama just has to get a coupla more things and then we can go home for dinner.",

Abby felt bad that her girls had to be dragged along with her for over an hour, so she _let them pick out one box of Halloween themed Little Debbies._ They reached the fruit section and saw Breena Palmer with her three kids, Tori, Donny, and Kasie.

"Hey, Breena!", Abby said, with a big smile. Breena turned and smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Hi, Abbs. You getting the shopping done for the week too?" Abby nodded,

"Yup! Jesse's hung up at work so I have the Girls today. Poor things are getting pretty bored." The two moms looked over and smiled as the saw their kids talking animatedly with each other by the display of Halloween stuff. Then Breena replied,

"Yeah. Jimmy's still working on a body. Actually he's got three he's working on. He'll probably be really late tonight." Abby gave her a sympathic smile. Then,the two women continued talking since the kids were occupied for the time being. After a few minutes, Kelly called out,

"Mama! Look!" Abby and Breena went over and Abby looked where her daughter was pointing. It was a black mug with Skeletons on it. the other side of the mug said,

 ** _I'm Dead Before Coffee._**

Caty tugged on her mom's sleeve and said,

 _"It looks like you Mama but it has the word_ ** _Coffee_** _on it. We need to get this for Grandpa Gibbs."_ Abby smiled and said and signed back,

 _"We Deffinately should get this for Grandpa Gibbs."_ Then she picked up the mug in it's box and put it in the cart. Breena looked skeptical.

"I seem to remember Jimmy telling me that Gibbs once tossed a cup of coffee you'd drawn skulls on."

"Yeah, it's true. He tossed the cup in the trash and said, 'Abbs, Don't let this hurt your feelings.'" Breena and the kids laughed at Abby's immitation of Gibbs' deep voice. Then Abby continued,

"But That was because he refused to listen to me and switch to Decaf. I tried to just give him a cup to try it, but it didn't work. I couldn't convince him. I should have known. Never Mess with a Marine's coffee." The kids each gave a knowing nod. They'd all heard or learned that rule at lease once. Even Breena was familiar with that one. Then the two families said goodby and headed off to finish the grocery shopping. On the way home, Kelly asked,

"Mama, can we go take Grandpa Gibbs his mug tonight? Please!?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kels. Grandpa Gibbs might still be working. Aunt Breena said That Uncle Jimmy was staying late. How about we take it to him tomorrow after church."

"Ok. Promise?"

"I can't promise without talking to daddy. But It's fine with me if it's ok with him. In fact, It's more than ok with me! I really want to see his face when you give it to him."

"Me too. He'll be happy to get the cup, right?", Kelly asked.

"Of Course he will, Hon. He'll be very happy."

"Good. I like making Grandpa Gibbs happy.", Kelly replied, then added after looking at her sister,

"Ca-Ca does,too." They'd arrived home by then so Abby turned around and said and signed

 _"You are such big-hearted girls. I love you very much and I'm so happy you're my daughters."_

 _"Love you, Mama."_ , Caty signed as her sister said,

"Love you, too, Mama!" getting out of the car, Abby went around and got her youngest out of her booster seat. Then, Caty got out and both girls gave their mamma a big hug. before helping carry the groceries into the house.

The next day after church and lunch, the Krakowsky family headed to Alexandria Virginia to visit Gibbs. He was surprised but happy to see his girls and Jesse.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all, but what'reya doin here, Abbs?"

"Well, Last night, the girls and I were grocery shopping and they found something that they wanted to get for you."

"What is it?", asked the NCIS team leader. Abby looked at her daughters. Caty was holding the package. Abby signed to her,

 _"Caty, would you like to give that to Grandpa Gibbs?"_ Caty nodded and took her sister's hand and signled to Cocoa to stay. She and Kelly walked up to their Grandpa and handed him the package.

"Thankyou, girls.", Said Gibbs with a rare smile as he opened the present. He actually chuckled as he got a good look at the mug and what it said.

"This your idea, Abbs?" Abby smiled and shook her head.

"Kelly and Caty and the Palmer kids saw it first. It was Caty's idea to get it for you, but I agreed it was perfect."

"They couldn't wait to give it to you, Gibbs.", said Jesse with an amused smile. Gibbs picked up his granddaughters and hugged them tightly before saying and signing,

 _"Great choice, you two. I'll really get some use outta this."_ Then he went over to Abby and gave her the familiar hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Abbs.", he said softly.

"It was the girls' idea. I just knew you'd like it and could use it.", Abby said modestly. Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug and again and whispered words that brought tears to the forensics specialist's eyes,

"Thankyou for giving me two of the best granddaughters. Thankyou for being the first to give me a second chance at a family." Abby was surprised that Gibbs said that out loud. But then, being a grandfather had softened the crusty former Marine significantly over the last couple of years. Abby pulled back and signed,

"I love you, Gibbs. You're the greatest second dad.", to which Gibbs replied in sign,

"Love you, Abbs…. My Girl." Abby gave Gibbs one more tight hug before pulling back completely. Then Gibbs and the two parents watched the girls play in Gibbs' yard for awhile before the Krakowskys headed back home.

Monday at work, none of the team could help looking at the Boss's new mug.

"So, Boss. Abby give that to you?", Torres asked.

"Nope, Caty and Kels picked it out."

"Like mother like daughters.", Ellie said with a smirk.

"It sure looks like something Abby would pick out.", McGee said.

"But it somehow is perfect for you,Gibbs.", Reeves added.

"Don't you people have something better to do then admire my new coffee mug?", Gibbs said, giving the team a glare.

Awhile later, while Gibbs was out of the squad room, Tony headed down from his office.

"Hey guys. How's everything down here?"

"Fine,Tony.", McGee said, rolling his eyes. Some things never changed. DiNozzo was still DiNosy!

"Did Gibbs get a new mug? This looks like something Abby would pick out."

"Caty-bug and Kelly-bear picked it out for him.", Ellie said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess.", Tony said, as he picked up the mug."

"Tony, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Don't be such a mcWorrywart,Tim. I'm just looking at it."

"But Gibbs won't like it. You know he hates when people mess with his coffee.", Torres added. Reeves just shook his head as Tony replied,

"He'll never know. I'll put it back it's not as if.." **_WHACK!_** Tony felt a smack on the back of his head. He turned around and said,

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Never Mess with a Marine's Coffee, DiNozzo. Even if you ARE the Director.", Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Ya know, I could have you written up or even fired for that!", DiNozzo said. Gibbs just grinned and said,

"I know ya could, DiNozzo. But ya wouldn't." Tony just rolled his eyes and gave the signature DiNozzo Jr grin, before heading back up to his office. Gibbs looked back to see his team looking at him, trying not to laugh. He Gave his best Gibbs stare and said,

"What are you all lookin at?! Back to work!" the agents got back to work, still hiding smiles. Life was rarely ever dull when you worked on team Gibbs.

 **Well, There ya have it. just a fluff piece! Hope you all liked it! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
